


永夜与破晓#4茶布R元旦贺文

by Peibai



Category: JOJO的奇妙冒险, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:41:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22064194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peibai/pseuds/Peibai
Summary: 更多文章请在LOFTER搜索ID：北白宫能久
Relationships: Leone Abbacchio/Bruno Buccellati, 茶布, 阿帕基布加拉提
Kudos: 16





	永夜与破晓#4茶布R元旦贺文

**Author's Note:**

> 【茶布R】永夜与破晓#4  
> Ooc，接上文，父母爱情的起点  
> 是布布把茶哥从堕落里拉出来的回忆向，含酒精戒断情节  
> 接上之前没写完的车，然后就是甜甜的恋爱  
> 白金之星才能发现的小小刀，但是放心我只写he  
> 是原作向，但是最后一段强行跳回我流世界观  
> 荒木老妖没有仁慈但是我有！  
> 各位小甜心们元旦快乐呀
> 
> 明明是给布布开包结果被我搞得像茶哥开包一样，我谢罪  
> 是因为布姐太温柔贤妻辣呜呜呜，布姐是一切人的布姐

1.

永夜与破晓的第两万九千零七个故事，

因为他们每一次痛苦的抽噎，都使你秘密的黑夜之心骤然悸动，他们所受的每一次侮辱都汇入你巨大的静谧。

但明天是属于他们的。

从滴血的心上冉冉升起吧，太阳，绽放出一束束黎明的鲜花，让傲慢狂欢的火炬畏怯地化为灰烬。

2.

你听过近在耳边的枪响吗？来自敌人枪里，射向自己的枪响。

从那场旷日持久的世界大战结束后，整个社会的和平程度几乎到达了前所未有的高度，黑暗依然存在，但是普通人能够听到枪响的几率已经小了很多，更何况，是对准自己的。

在那电光火石般的一刹那，阿帕基已经做好了以自己的肉身去迎接子弹的准备，甚至，他还生出了一丝期待——一直都只是听别人人云亦云的描述中枪后的情态，但他还从来没有见过人中枪的情形。

这一次，他就要亲自体验中弹了。肾上腺素的急速分泌让阿帕基已经遗忘了对死亡的恐惧，他开始病态的等待着那枚注定要饱饮鲜血的子弹。

“阿帕基，小心。”

扳机击发弹药，未燃尽的火药散发着硝石和硫磺味，血如滂沱大雨后的水迹一样蔓延晕开，一直延伸到他脚下，形成黏腻腥热的湖泊，就此成为阿帕基挥之不去的梦魇。

3.

“过来，把头发先擦干净。”布加拉提跪立在床边拿着毛巾，脸上还带着些许方才的潮红，明明是命令的话语却柔和温煦，让人心甘情愿的顺从。

阿帕基温驯的在布加拉提身前坐下，刚刚擦拭过布加拉提身体的毛巾此刻正包裹着自己的发梢，揉搓着擦干，绞紧，将那头银灰色长发间蕴含的水分吸走。

布加拉提的动作认真而细致，暖暖的呼息在动作间覆上阿帕基的肩颈，像一片羽毛轻扫过，不痒，但撩拨着心弦。“这个，摘下来吗？”布加拉提的手指娴静的在爱人发间划过梳理，停在阿帕基耳朵上方的扣帽边缘。

“好。”阿帕基简略的答着。将固定扣帽的暗夹一一解开，布加拉提饶有兴味的问道：“为什么会选这样的帽子呢？”

“我的发质很硬，短发的时候还看不出来，留了长发之后就会很容易翘，如果不带个帽子压着会没法见人的，这个帽子是最简单最方便的了，”阿帕基诚实的回答，“你会觉得它很奇怪吗？”

“不，”布加拉提笑着摇了摇头，“它很可爱，像一个……破碎的蛋壳，这让你看上去像一只刚刚破壳的小鸡一样。”

阿帕基微微侧过头，看着巧笑嫣然的布加拉提，忍不住转过身将曲腿跪坐着的青年吻倒，从眼角眉梢到唇瓣再到肩胛，每一处都细细的描绘着。

与绝大多数同龄男性相比，布加拉提的身体呈现出一股玉石般的柔和，能够轻而易举环抱的纤细腰肢、饱满挺翘的臀部和笔直修长的双腿，渗透着牛奶般清甜的肉感满溢的风情——不同于女性的丰满，也不是还未长成的孩童式的稚肉，而是一种独一无二又点到即止的风情。

布加拉提太美好了，美好到让阿帕基不由自主就变得小心翼翼起来，每一个落在他身上的吻都如同虔诚的膜拜般，自上而下，细密的吻遍布加拉提的全身。

阿帕基轻手轻脚的亲吻让布加拉提觉得像是在被挠痒痒一样，忍不住笑起来：“你不用这么小心的，我又不是瓷娃娃。”阿帕基却忽然停了下来，望着布加拉提线条优美的小腿。

“怎么了？”布加拉提不解的看着埋首在他腿间的男子，这样的姿势让他有些羞涩。

“这里，”阿帕基有些茫然的抬头望了一眼布加拉提，又俯身示意般的吻了吻他小腿内侧靠后的某处肌肤，“有颗痣。”

那是一点很小很小的朱砂痣，宛如赤豆般的印记落在布加拉提杏色的肌肤上，并不显得突兀或瑕疵，因为生在这样隐秘偏僻的位置，甚至平时连布加拉提自己都没有察觉。

阿帕基情不自禁的轻轻咬了咬那一点殷红：“好可爱。”

“你是小狗吗？还咬我，”布加拉提忍俊不禁，带着些娇傲的用光洁如玉石的小腿勾了勾阿帕基的背，“过来，小狗。”

阿帕基从未见过布加拉提这样娇蛮生动的样子，顿时感觉浑身的血都在往下半身的某个部位涌去，忍不住欺身将布加拉提摁倒在床上，急渴的吻探进布加拉提柔软的颈窝里，真的如同撒娇的大型犬一般胡乱啃吻着在布加拉提身上拱来拱去，还带着一点湿意的长发落在两人颈间，将布加拉提撩拨得咯咯笑起来，连连伸手阻挡着：“好痒、别闹了啦！”

阿帕基蛮横又暧昧的压在布加拉提身上，衔咬着那枚小而圆润的耳垂，一边将自己的分身抵上了布加拉提的谷涧，一边耳鬓厮磨着：“我想进去了，可以吗？”

布加拉提也小小的咽了一口口水，声音里带上了一丝自己也没有意识到的紧张，点了点头：“……嗯。”

“疼的话，就推开我。”阿帕基低声喘息着，然后沉下腰，将身下的炽热挺进了自己渴盼了一整夜的密处。

即使已经有了之前的开拓扩张和心理准备，但身体还是本能的排斥着异物的进入，后方传来的生涩疼痛让布加拉提忍不住唔了一声，俊秀的眉眼也难过的拧了起来。“疼吗？”阿帕基紧张的看着身下人的面色，他才只进去了一点点。

布加拉提深呼吸着，主动放松身下的紧绞，像是反过来安慰阿帕基一般：“我没事……你、你继续，不用担心我……”

阿帕基的顶端被温软的暖处包裹着，这也让他忍得辛苦，但为了身下人的感受，只能强压着自己开垦的欲望，小心的一点一点推进着，可是却没有意识到这样的动作对于布加拉提来说无异于钝刀子割肉。

布加拉提喘息着，努力抑制着艰难的神色，可甬道内里的娇肉并不像主人一样坚韧，只顾诚实的反馈着自己的不满，终于让他忍不住哼了出来：“阿帕基……你，都进来吧、你这样、我更难受……”

“啊？噢。”阿帕基有些手足无措的应着，冒冒失失的就直接莽撞了进去，连根没入的硕大却不小心正撞上布加拉提花甬中栗状突起的软肉。

“唔！”又痛又酸的撞击感瞬间将布加拉提的眼泪逼了出来，他感觉自己几乎被阿帕基的分身贯穿了，被穿刺和填满的痛苦与快感在布加拉提耳边交织成欲望的燥热，抑制不住的喘息呻吟撩人心魄。

阿帕基却被布加拉提的眼泪吓到了，身为支配者却无措仓皇起来：“怎么哭了？很疼吗？”

“呜……不……不疼……”

“那你怎么哭了？要不然我出来算了。”阿帕基心疼得不行，有意将已经完全接榫的炽热抽出，却被布加拉提的肉壶自发的吮咬着挽留：“不是……你、你动一动……嗯……你动一动可能会、会好一点……”

阿帕基用手臂支撑着自己，另一只手抚慰的套弄着布加拉提的分身，轻轻的挺着腰耸动起来，虽然入得很深，却不粗暴，似乎是怕弄疼了怀里的人。

布加拉提搂着他的脖子，眼角溢出泪水，扭动着相比阿帕基来说要瘦削一些的身子，胸前的粉果在阿帕基坚硬的胸肌上磨蹭着，充血成饱满的嫣红，甬道内的软肉也被反复揉捻着，逐渐舒服起来的喘息中带着软软的哭腔水音。

胯下肿胀的快要爆开，阿帕基粗喘着，很想在包裹着他硬挺的小嫩穴里毫无顾忌的冲撞、插入，干进更深的地方，可是又不想弄疼了怀里的布加拉提，只能强忍着，额上都冒出了细密的汗珠。

布加拉提不知道要怎么告诉阿帕基，自己只是被他干的很舒服才忍不住哭泣的，所以只能泪眼婆娑的抱着男人的脖子，柔嫩的唇吻了上去，阿帕基脑子中的那根弦轰然崩断，一直压抑着欲望的理智荡然无存，闷哼了一声，抱着怀里的青年，克制不住的抽送了起来。

阿帕基插在布加拉提紧滑嫩缩的肉穴里，那里面层层叠叠的嫩肉紧紧的包裹着他，生涩又本能的吸吮着，在肏干中分泌出更多的润液，原本抚慰爱人分身的手也抓着布加拉提的臀瓣用力往两边掰开，同时结实的肉臀用力，肌肉鼓胀的大腿紧绷着一下一下的顶弄着。

布加拉提被阿帕基的深顶刺激得身子战栗着前倾，如溺水之人抓紧浮木般的牢牢攀在阿帕基的身上，修长的十指按在阿帕基结实强健的背肌上，柔软的墨发散落着，发丝随着激烈交合的动作而扬起。酥麻酸痒的快感袭来，迅速蔓延到了血液里，肉穴中的酸胀感更加强烈。

不够，里面好痒，好酸，不要这么点到即止的抽送，想要更加强烈的深入。布加拉提的身子火热发烫，沁出了薄汗，情欲的红潮涨到了极限，身下一边吞吐着阿帕基的分身，右手开始自觉地揉搓抚慰着自己的欲望，可是无论如何也无法达到高潮。

“嗯啊……啊…啊……阿帕基、用力……哈啊……快一点……”布加拉提搂着阿帕基的脖子喘息着呻吟，已经被充分开拓的穴道一边分泌着露液一边承接着爱人的侵犯，交媾中的身躯散发着暖玉般氤氲的热度，腿间早已被连带出的汁水弄得淋漓不堪，蜜汁像尿液一般淫靡。

眼前婉转承欢的爱人和露骨的要求让阿帕基瞳孔微缩，体内的兽欲翻腾着催促他将重复的抽插动作更加暴戾，布加拉提分身所吐露出的淫液在他下腹弄出了一小片湿渍。

床榻上原本还称得上是温存的交合变成了阿帕基对布加拉提单方面的掠夺，孔武有力的肏干让床摇晃得吱扭、吱扭作响，更别提床上直接承受着阿帕基全部欲望的布加拉提了，身上强悍的男性叩着自己的腰肢，胯下用前所未有的力量狠命的插着，激烈的肉体撞击和次次都被干到深处的敏感点让布加拉提呜咽着，连呻吟声都变得支离破碎。

布加拉提身前的茎体颤巍巍的随着操弄而晃动着，头端被干的溢出浓稠黏连的银液，似断不断的在两人腹上拉扯出丝线，有一些都甩到了床上。阿帕基粗喘着将布加拉提禁锢在火热的胸膛里，两人汗水交融，用力之大，像是要把布加拉提揉进身体里般，胯下也狠命的搅动抽顶着。

不断累积的快感快要将布加拉提淹没掉，酥软的酸胀感几乎在他体内炸裂，阿帕基火热的汗水挥洒在他身上，随着疾风骤雨般的狂插猛干几乎融进了他的血肉中，在被激发的情欲中，布加拉提的呻吟都被干到支离破碎，明知道毫无意义，但还是用手遮住脸，羞耻难过的咬住薄唇和手背，在支离破碎的中喷发了出来。

阿帕基被高潮中的肉穴紧绞到几乎马上倾泻，却还是担心让正极度敏感的布加拉提感到难受，死死硬撑着放缓了抽送的速度，啄吻着布加拉提因紧张而被汗洇湿的掌心：“布加拉提、我快要到了……先出来……”

“不……”布加拉提本能的用腿攀上阿帕基的腰间挽留着，四目相对一瞬又急忙羞赧的转过头，手却将阿帕基的脖子又搂搂紧，嗫嚅的声音中还带着情欲：“就、就在里面……”

阿帕基心里忍不住狠狠一跳，再也无法隐忍的低吼一声咬住布加拉提优美的颈线，疯狂的重重狠操几下之后将自己的胯下和布加拉提紧贴得不留一丝缝隙，肿胀吊起的囊袋翻腾抽动着，蓄满了的阳精瞬间从泛酸的马眼里将无数精液通过正插在嫩穴中的肉棒里，大股大股的射进了已经被肏熟的后穴之中。

脆弱而致命的颈间被看似发泄般的叼咬住，其实将力度把握的很有分寸，下身被滚热的液体灌满的涨感让布加拉提泫然欲泣，同样用力紧搂着几乎将整个重量压在自己身上的阿帕基，还带着轻颤的薄唇浅浅的亲吻着阿帕基的肩膀。

良久，阿帕基才喘息着用手臂将自己支撑起来，将布加拉提整个笼罩在自己身下，声音中带着无限眷恋：“布加拉提……”

高潮余韵中的布加拉提面色还带着醉酒般的红云，似埋怨似娇嗔的仰头吻了吻阿帕基的面颊，“你真的是小狗呀，还咬人。”

“咬疼你了吗？”阿帕基倏然紧张起来，抚摩上自己刚刚啃咬过的肌肤查看着，那里依然是一片杏色，间或错落着几点小小的红痕，“对不起、我不是故意的……”

看着手足无措的爱人布加拉提再次笑出了声：“哪里就那么娇贵了，一点都不疼，真的。”阿帕基却依然自责，心疼而拘谨的吻了吻那处绯色：“我下次会小心的，不会再弄伤你了。”

“哦？你还想有下次？”布加拉提挑了挑眉，“你不是喝多了才亲我的吗？怎么，现在酒还没醒？”

阿帕基顿时语塞了。

他们刚刚的这场性事到底算什么呢？是自己情难自抑？还是酒后一时冲动所以拿兄弟泻火？

阿帕基无言的支起身，而身下紧密相接的性器也随着他的动作抽了出来，挤满爱液的穴口在和阳物分离时发出了“啵”的水声，让原本就尴尬的气氛更加沉寂。

在没有堵塞物的阻挡下，混合着阿帕基白浊和布加拉提汁液的蜜水缓缓的流了出来，粘稠而湿哒哒的感觉让布加拉提有些不舒服，想坐起来，却高估了自己初尝云雨后的身体，腰肢酸软又用力过猛险些摔回床上，所幸，被阿帕基牢牢的拽住了。

阿帕基细心的将布加拉提扶好坐正，然后拿过纸巾，原本想亲自替布加拉提擦拭，手却僵了僵，还是默默的将纸递给了布加拉提。

布加拉提静静地望着沉默的阿帕基，良久，才接过纸巾，一边清理着自己下身的泥泞，一边淡然的开口：“你就没有什么想说的吗？”

“……我不是喝多了酒才……这样的。”

“嗯，然后呢。”布加拉提依然淡淡的，手上的动作并没有停下来。

“我……”阿帕基纠结了片刻，忍不住抓起放在床头的酒仰头喝了一大口，才咬咬牙道：“我喜欢你。”

“嗯，然后呢。”

仿佛是刚刚灌下去的那一口酒起了作用，阿帕基鼓起勇气，认真的看向布加拉提：“可以试试看跟我在一起吗。”

没等布加拉提有所反应，阿帕基就继续喃喃着道：“当然，如果你觉得被冒犯到的话，我向你道歉，刚刚的话你也可以当做我什么都没说过，今天的事，我不会让其他任何人知道……从今往后我会完全的效忠，你拥有我生命的支配权。”

布加拉提将已经弄污了的纸巾收拾了一下：“效忠与否，那是组织内的事务，”略微扫视了一下屋内，布加拉提看似随意的一抬手腕，将攥成团的纸准确的投进了远处的废纸篓里，望向阿帕基的眼神却无比正色认真：“现在我想知道的是，你说喜欢我，是认真的吗？”

“你不信吧，哈哈……但我真的、很喜欢。”阿帕基低敛下眼眸，嘴角自嘲的勾了勾，声音低了下来，“其实我是想说爱的，但是我不配，你那么完美——”

“谁告诉你你不配了？”

什么？被打断话语的阿帕基一时间没反应过来，茫然的抬眼，正撞上布加拉提安静的墨蓝色眸子，手中的酒瓶被布加拉提不由分说的拿了过去也不自知，只是怔怔的望着齐耳短发的青年：“你刚刚是说……”

“救你有没有用，我说了算；你配不配爱我，也是我说了算，”布加拉提平静的望着阿帕基，“从今天开始，你就是我的伴侣了。”

阿帕基完全没有预料到布加拉提会有这样的答复，各种情绪同时涌进他的脑海中，突如其来的强烈冲击让他几乎不敢相信这件事的真实性：“你、你愿意和我……在一起？”

布加拉提娴熟的如同做过了千万遍一般，将堆叠好的被子打开在床上铺好，自己盖好后又掀开一角，对着阿帕基拍了拍自己身旁空出来的那一小块地方，脸上的表情似笑非笑：“怎么，上了我不用负责的么？”

渴慕已久的突然就这样成真，顺利到让阿帕基几乎开始怀疑自己是不是在做梦了，张口结舌却不知道该说哪一句，最后哑然良久，才道：“你真的想好了吗，为什么？”

“没有为什么。”

“如果我现在是在做梦的话，”阿帕基喃喃自语般的，“那我就永远不要醒来。”

布加拉提浮现出浅浅的笑意，并不看阿帕基，也不说话，只是转了个方向，将被子从后包裹住自己赤裸的身躯，眼神宁静而悠远的盘腿坐在床上，一派柔然和煦，朝着窗外的方向扬了扬下巴：“你看，”

阿帕基顺着布加拉提的示意向窗外看去，月明星稀，这一夜似乎极其短暂，发生的事之多又几乎像是永夜一般漫长，仿佛会就永远这样沉寂黑暗下去，但此刻的天边却泛着一丝破晓的光芒，一如阿帕基此刻从死暝中悄然复苏的内心。

“你看，天亮了。”

4.

永夜与破晓的第六万三千零十一个故事，

你曾经带领着我，穿过我的白天的拥挤不堪的旅行，而到达了我的黄昏的孤寂之境。

在通宵的寂静里，我等待着它的意义。

你是哪一位无名的神祇，我爱？

5.

那不勒斯街头的人们最近发现，阿帕基警官——不，应该是前任警官，自从跟在布加拉提身边之后，整个人的状态好像变了：虽然平时还是拧着眉头不苟言笑的冷酷样子，但是已经没有了之前那种苦大仇深的感觉。

有时布加拉提心情颇好与人谈笑的时候，阿帕基坚硬如磐石的表情也会出现一丝松动缓和，看向布加拉提时眼神中的温和信赖完全不加掩饰，甚至有人信誓旦旦的声称他们看到阿帕基笑了——虽然只是嘴角微微勾起的弧度且如流星般一瞬即逝，但绝对是真的。

是布加拉提将他唇上的微笑分给阿帕基，阿帕基也就拥有了微笑，可布加拉提的微笑并没有因此而变少，反而更多了。

“这段时间辛苦您了，以后也请继续关照。”餐厅老板寒暄着，将一个鼓鼓囊囊的信封交给了布加拉提。“是，也谢谢您的支持。”布加拉提也非常客气的点了点头，将信封接了过来。

信封里装的是这家餐厅本月的保护费，不必点数，布加拉提知道他们不敢作假，一边准备离开，一边自然的将手中的信封交给阿帕基，他们还要去下一家。可是就在布加拉提不经意转身间，忽然发现阿帕基一向稳健的手似乎在发抖，随口问出了声：“怎么了？”

阿帕基低低的唔了一声，头微垂着，握紧信封的手指节却已经泛白，细细的颤抖着。“你怎么了？”意识到情况不对的布加拉提紧张起来，同时警觉的环视起四周以防是敌人偷袭。

“我没事、只是有点、晕……”阿帕基勉强硬撑着抬头看了一眼布加拉提，试图露出一个让爱人安心的微笑，却不知道自己已经毫无血色的面容只会让布加拉提的担忧更甚。

布加拉提扶着阿帕基在餐厅的椅子上坐下，低声而迅速的谢过餐厅老板递给自己的一杯清水，先自己轻抿了一口确认没有异样之后才拿给阿帕基，紧张的看着阿帕基：“你确定不是被攻击了吗，怎么突然就……”

阿帕基咬着牙摇了摇头，拒绝了布加拉提喂到嘴边的水，身体的颤抖已经变成了无法遏制的前后小幅度晃动，头上也开始冒出涔涔的冷汗：“先回去、回去再说。”

回去，阿帕基的要求就是布加拉提脑海中此刻唯一的想法，他以生平从未有过的速度飞快的带着阿帕基赶回家，完全没有注意到自己目眦欲裂的眼眶中已经泛着血红，钢链手指丝毫不加掩饰自己的能力，几乎是要将挡在面前的一切全部分拆剖开，一副神挡杀神佛挡杀佛的样子让路人纷纷瑟缩着避让。

所幸，这家餐厅到阿帕基家的距离并不远，不到十分钟，阿帕基就已经被布加拉提急切又小心的扶到了床上，看着满头大汗、明显是在压抑着抽搐的阿帕基，布加拉提第一次慌到声音都在发抖：“到底怎么回事？”

“我在戒酒……”阿帕基低低的喘息着，“戒断反应综合征，哈、正常的，别担心。”

戒断反应综合征，布加拉提曾经从戒毒所的义工口里听说过这个名词，而会产生这种反应的都是因为长期酗酒后又突然的禁酒。这种反应包括呕吐，震颤，严重的甚至会丧失自主行动能力和意识混乱。

阿帕基痛苦的闭着眼睛弓仰起了脖子，喉结随着吞咽的动作上下涌动，布加拉提本能的将手垫在阿帕基头下，想让他好受一点，语气却忍不住带着责备：“为什么不先跟我商量一下？你这样多久了？”

“两天了、吧……”阿帕基闷哼着，脑后枕着的手臂带着起伏的肌肉线条，却并不硌人，反而让阿帕基感到极为踏实，安心，自发的向靠近布加拉提的方向蹭了蹭，喘息中带着浓厚的鼻音：“抱歉……一会儿、就会好了……”

布加拉提重重的叹了一口气，他对于阿帕基的擅作主张非常不满，更讨厌他隐瞒自己；但看到阿帕基现在的样子，再生气也都尽数化作了心疼，阿帕基是从来不肯在人前示弱的，今天让自己这样一路搀回来，可见是真的熬不住了。

“之前天天酗酒，突然一下就这样全部断掉身体怎么会受得了，”布加拉提一边埋怨着，一边用另一只手在阿帕基的胸口一下下的揉抚着顺气，不知是心理作用还是抚慰真的起效，布加拉提感觉阿帕基的抽搐似乎减轻了一些，“也不跟我说一声就这样乱来，反应严重的话是会威胁到生命的。”

阿帕基又竭力压下新一波身体的震颤，粗喘的语气里也带着愧疚：“我是想、要尽快改掉这些，变得更好……才能配得上你。”

布加拉提的动作略微一滞，又继续着手上的工作：“戒酒是好事，但这种事完全可以循序渐进的来，又不急在一时，值得你还背着我拿自己的身体去冒险吗？”

“值。”阿帕基依然闭着眼睛，眼角因为生理性反应而微微润泽，为了更快的使自己状态平静下来而努力平复着呼吸，“你值得、这世界上所有一切，我什么都没有……只有你，只要你。”

布加拉提抚摩的动作一下一下的，逐渐变慢，最后彻底归于宁静，然后缓缓的，却坚定有力的整个环上阿帕基的颈部，将头埋进了爱人银灰色的长发间，暖暖的湿意随着呼息融化在阿帕基项间。

“傻瓜。”

接下来的几天里，布加拉提和阿帕基都一直呆在家里，过着几乎黑白颠倒不舍昼夜的生活，时间对于他们来说变得模糊而毫无意义。

当阿帕基戒断反应发作时，布加拉提像照料病中的幼儿一般，无微不至的哄着，抱着，安抚着；当阿帕基生理本能的渴望酒精的乙醇时，他们就做爱。

他们疯狂的做爱，几乎在房屋内的每一处都留下过情欲的痕迹，进食和其他生理需求都被无限的压缩了，变得无足轻重起来，他们每每都在对方的亲吻和索取中醒来，又在欢好后相拥着沉沉睡去。

而布加拉提这一次是在阿帕基紧箍到生疼的怀抱里，被勒到痛醒的。

“唔……阿帕基，轻一点，”布加拉提从睡眼惺忪中呢喃着开口，看到的却是嘴唇苍白失血、浑身冷汗的阿帕基，瞬间清醒了过来：“你怎么了？”

阿帕基眼帘微垂，紫金流光的瞳孔呆滞的注视着虚空，仿佛隐谧在无限的痛苦中，圈住布加拉提的手臂又紧了紧，半晌，才艰难的开口，声音却粗糙得如砂砾一般：

“我梦到你流了好多血……你的身体好像变成了透明的，不管我怎么去追都碰不到你，我都快急疯了……”

平日沉稳强悍的爱人如孩子一般信赖依恋着自己，因为一个梦都会对自己患得患失到惊醒的状态，这样被时刻放在心尖上的感觉，让布加拉提心里甜蜜到几乎要生出一丝心痛来。

布加拉提惬然的轻叹了一口气，微微支起身来，温和的用手环住阿帕基的脖子，将阿帕基的头抵在自己胸口：“那是梦，我现在就在这里。”

在黑夜无边的静谧中，布加拉提的心脏低沉而有力的跳动声清晰的落进阿帕基的耳中，肌肤相贴的温热和胸膛的搏动鲜活而生动，宣告着爱人正温存在自己怀里的事实。

“一切噩梦都过去了，往后我都会一直在你身边。”

永夜般的沉寂里，布加拉提就这样静静的和自己的爱人相拥，也不知道过了多久，才听到自己怀里传来阿帕基闷闷的声音：“你记得我跟你说过的我同伴牺牲的那件事吗。”

“不是跟你说过很多遍了，那是意外，不是你的错。”布加拉提轻声说着，阿帕基银白色的长发如雪般堆积在他胸口，发尾软软的戳着布加拉提胸前的肌肤，带来一点点痒意。

阿帕基安静了片刻，还带有身体余温的鼻息亲昵的落在布加拉提身上，暖热中蕴着潮气：“那是我人生中第一次意识到自己有多没用。”

“我现在已经不再去想那些复杂的前因后果了，我只是痛恨自己当时为什么没能拉住他，为什么没有果断的站出去面对敌人的觉悟，为什么，就那么无能的，眼睁睁看着我同伴的生命被夺走。”

仿佛是又陷入了惨烈的回忆之中，阿帕基痛苦而疲惫的合上眼睛，脑海中是挥之不去的血色和令人作呕的腥气。这一次，布加拉提并没有开口，只是安静的倾听着。

“那只是普通的同伴，如果死的是你……”阿帕基苦笑了一下，不想将后面的话说完，甚至都不愿意继续去假设。

“可是死亡是没有人能够避免的，特别是像我们这样身份的人，更要有时刻战斗至死的觉悟。”布加拉提轻声细语的说着。

阿帕基抬起头向布加拉提看去，布加拉提墨色的齐耳短发有些凌乱，但却带着随性的美感，优美的颈线在月光下散发着玉石般的光泽，神色从容温柔而又坚韧。

阿帕基忍不住支起身，简单而诚挚的在布加拉提唇上轻轻落下一吻:“但你是我还存活在这个世界上唯一的意义，所以我会永远站在你身前，用生命守护你，你绝不会有任何闪失，除非我死。”

“你的觉悟，是我永远也无法比拟的，因为我更自私一些，只有为你战斗至死的觉悟。”

“你这算是跟我交换终身誓言吗？”布加拉提笑了起来，将自己袒露在外的小半个上身也缩回被子里，和阿帕基额头相抵，鼻尖也亲昵的摩擦着：“好吧，那你现在有再做一次的觉悟吗？”

6.

永夜与破晓的第九万九千九百九十八个故事，

在他离开的日子里，你的眼泪从不在人前流出，

但你把它们都收集起来，

当他回来时，你会为他遥指一个湖泊。

7.

阿帕基低头欠身，无奈而宠溺的看着布加拉提，布加拉提正微微踮着脚，执著的将围巾缠上自己的脖子：“布加拉提，我真的不冷，而且今年那不勒斯的气温并不低。”

“你冷不冷，我说了算，更何况现在外面已经入夜了，起风就会冷。”布加拉提的态度很坚决，仔细的将围巾给阿帕基围好，然后后退几步上下打量着，满意的笑笑，“比我想象中的还要好看。”

“你挑的，当然好看，”阿帕基轻轻将布加拉提搂进怀里，“好了，走吧，你不是说今天叫了普罗修特他们来家里吃饭一起跨年吗？早点巡视完早点回去吧。”

意大利冬季的日落时间较早，几乎在下午六点左右天就完全黑了下来，但这并不能让布加拉提阻止他每天例行的街道随机巡视，这已经成为了阿帕基和布加拉提的日常习惯。

推开门，街道上的一阵寒风扑面而来，室内外的温差让阿帕基不由自主的打了个寒战，而淡淡散发着崭新味道的羊毛围巾马上就发挥了它的作用，暖融融的盘绕在阿帕基颈间。

布加拉提总是对的，而这样具有高超准确判断力的英明领导者，正是自己的妻子，阿帕基的脸上浮现出一抹笑意。

“你在笑什么？”布加拉提有些不明就里。

“没什么，”阿帕基自然的说，“今天去哪巡逻？”

“唔……去老街区吧，有段时间没去那边巡检了。”布加拉提一边思索着，一边沿着街道向前走去，阿帕基只是习惯性的跟在他右侧后半步距离的地方。

天已经完全暗了下来，但月色还朦胧着，不过街道四周赶在岁末营业的商家依然灯火通明，不时有路人向布加拉提和阿帕基打招呼问候着，热闹非凡。

直到进入老居民区，路上的行人才慢慢少了起来，取而代之的是一栋栋旧公寓楼，透过一扇扇的窗户散发着千万家的温暖光芒。

阿帕基和布加拉提不急不徐的在横穿街区的林荫道上走着，只有路灯间或的亮着，偶尔因为电路的问题闪动一下。“这附近的路灯也算是有些年头了，居民晚上出行……确实是个问题。”布加拉提喃喃的道。

阿帕基顺着布加拉提的目光也看了过去，数十年前就伫立在这里的路灯外壳上已经泛着铜锈绿，自然而然的接话：“需不需要我过几天叫人来看看，修整一下？”

“不了，说到底我们还是黑帮，不是警察，市政规划的这些事不归我们管。”布加拉提淡淡地道，“而且……”

阿帕基正凝神等着布加拉提的后文，忽然就感觉一只暖暖的手在黑暗中握住了自己垂着的手，妥帖的安放在自己的掌心。

阿帕基被布加拉提突如其来的亲昵举动怔住了，有点懵的看向布加拉提，而布加拉提依然目不斜视的看着前面的路，语气中却带着一抹微不可察的温软：“这样也很好啊。”

阿帕基在树影婆娑中低下头无声的笑了，转而将布加拉提的手握紧，正欲开口时，身后突然远远的传来几声爆响，惊愕不已的阿帕基和布加拉提急忙回头，却没有看到想象中敌人突袭的场面，只有在天际裂放出的大朵大朵的烟花，流光溢彩。

虚惊一场的两人面面相觑，布加拉提惊魂甫定的看着阿帕基：“现在还没到十二点，这个时候怎么会有人放烟花啊？”

“不知道啊……”阿帕基也是一脸懵，“走火了？”

“这又不是枪，怎么会走火啊。”布加拉提有些哭笑不得。

阿帕基若有所思：“大概是……等不及了？”

布加拉提觉得不对，刚想反驳，却突然被阿帕基一把搂住腰拽进了怀里：“我也等不及了。”

阿帕基裹挟着烟草气息的吻长驱直入，布加拉提原本害怕被人看到，所以有些慌乱的想要推开，腰肢却被任性的牢牢扣住，布加拉提无可奈何，原本就抗拒得并不十分认真的身体，也就只能在爱人温暖的怀抱和缠绵悱恻的深吻中逐渐放松下来。

良久，在漫天火树银花、璨若星河般的烟火下，阿帕基揽住被自己吻到略略喘息的布加拉提，再一次轻轻的吻了吻他的额头：“新年快乐，布加拉提，我爱你。”

布加拉提好看的眉眼笑得如弯月一般，带着令人沉醉的温静：“我也爱你。”

8.

永夜与破晓的最后一个故事，

我和你相逢在黑夜汇合于白昼的海边:在那里，光明惊退黑暗，化作黎明；在那里，波涛将此岸的吻传送到彼岸。从无边无底的蔚蓝深处，喷射出金灿灿的光线，传来一声召唤，穿过迷蒙的泪雾，我专注地凝望着你的脸，却不敢肯定是不是看见了你。

9.

永夜与破晓的第一个故事，

没有别的选择，我们必须恋爱。


End file.
